mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vambre Warrior
Vambre Marie Warrior is a warrior, the older sister of Prohyas, and one of the main protagonists of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Vambre is a young woman who appears to be in her early twenties, with notably thick hips and thighs. She is fair skinned, with long violet hair and red-violet eyes. She usually wears a short-sleeved skintight teal-green leotard held by a black belt, with blue-green gloves and boots trimmed black, and a yellow cape. Along with this, she often sports lime green circular earrings and a headband. Personality Vambre is candid and aggressive. Like her brother, she is very adventurous, seeking to go out on many a quest in order to prove themselves as warriors. She fancies herself as a refined woman, preferring Tea to Coffee, eating proper food and acting politely. She does however has occasional moments of acting like her brother, resulting in junk food binges, bouts of lazyness and childish behavior. She dislikes it when people pick on her brother, and will defend him when necessary, but also claims nobody is allowed to harm him EXCEPT for her. She despises pants, going out of her way to dress in any way that avoids covering her legs. Vambre often says "och", a nod to her British accent, usually in reaction to misfortune or pain. She also has an irrational fear of squirrels, dating back to a childhood incident when squirrels harassed her.From San Dodge personality Vambre is space-casey and impulsive, she often acts without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She is shown to be very kind, and didn't hesitate to bring PuppyCat home when he first landed on her and used her money to buya casserole after he bought her one. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to win fights and help her friends. She places her loyalty to those she considers friends very quickly. When PuppyCat is called a monster and grabbed by a tongue, Vambre is quick to come to his defense, even after having only just met him the previous day. Magiswords *All Ears Magisword *Attractive Voice Magisword *Bag of Snakes Magisword *Beginner Shield Magisword *Big Bad Boot Magisword *Bling Bling Magisword *Blow Dryer Magisword *Boomerang Magisword *Bunch of Little Holes Magisword *Cactus Magisword *Cardboard Replica Magisword *Celery Magisword *Electric Eel Magisword *Exploding Bubble Magisword *Flashlight Magisword *Fly Swatter Magisword *Frog Missle Magisword *Golden Curls Magisword *Grabby Giraffe Magisword *Ground Pound Magisword *Homing Device Magisword *Hoversword Magisword *Jackhammer Magisword *Kite Magisword *Laser Pointer Magisword *Little Blue Bomb Magisword *Lobster Claw Magisword *Magnet Magisword *Mask Magisword *Microwave Magisword *Monster Suit Magisword *Mop Magisword *Mousetrap Magisword *Muscly Arm Magisword *Nail Clipper Magisword *Ninjapperance Magisword *Oinkus Oinkus Magisword *Onion Magisword *Perfume Magisword *Pogo Stick Magisword *Rad Rocket Magisword *Retractable Ladder Magisword *Rubble Spiky Magisword *Rutabaga Magisword *Sharkblade Magisword *Snowball Magisword *Spider Web Magisword *Tomato Magisword *Waffle Magisword *X-Ray Magisword Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created in 1996 when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school. In the Legendary Warriors for Hire, Vambre wears a yellow cape pants and like the 1996 drawing, wears black boots. In the other versions, she is without pants. In all versions, she was the serious leader of the Warriors for Hire and was originally the only one to use swords. Trivia * Vambre is older than Prohyas, mentioned by series creator Kyle Carrozza to be roughly a year older. * Vambre speak with an english accent, despite none of her family doing the same. She is aware of the peculiarity of her accent, but claims it developed due to her undying love for the Veronica Victoria books. ** In "Random Acts of Memory" it is revealed that her accent is fake, which was proved in Bark Attack where she distracted Tree J by speaking in a valley-girl accent. * Vambre's catchphrase "och!" was frequently used in early episodes, but decreased in use as the episodes went on. * Vambre is shown to have a hatred for pants throughout several episodes, claiming she feels as though she can't move in them. Even when subjected to temperatures cold enough to turn her skin blue, she refuses to cover her legs. * Vambre enjoys eating at Sprigs, a restaurant that serves exclusively garnishes and Eat Doh Nuts cafe as so Coleen . She will at times eat at Slugburger, but frequently complains about the low quality of their food. * She resembles Lina Inverse from the anime series, Slayers. Her brother also resembles Lina Inverse's friend and sometimes love interest Gourry Gabriev. * Vambre often makes puns in battle, but hates puns that aren't hers. * Vambre is unaware of Noville's girlfriend on her, referring to him as "the most platonic of friends" in Don't Read The Comments. * Vambre's first Magisword was the Tomato Magisword. She believed for years that she had somehow accidently set the family farm on fire as a child using the Tomato Magisword, unaware the fire was actually started by her brother's doppleganger Nohyas. * Although a skilled Adventurer, Vambre is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, she never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting her reprimended. As an adult, she was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ without her Magiswords, during which she demonstrated complete ineptitude with everyday tools. *In the pilot episode, Vambre is voiced by voice of DeeDee Magno Hall. *Vambre s favorite animal is Puppycats base on Bee & Puppycat revealed on webisoade Vambre s Dream *Her favorite show is,,Pretty Patrick Lunchtime base on bee and puppycat Gallery Tumblr opib0mSdXZ1wobdjpo1 500.gif Tumblr inline ohe0esjIIi1sciwc0 500.gif Tumblr ofo4mjywnS1uk0jk1o1 250.gif Tumblr ot9u77GW831wobdjpo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ouldxzTIzm1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr okkyyuog1j1qd0vwyo1 500.png Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o1 1280.png Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o2 1280.png Tumblr nx0e7hiMvC1rx9er0o3 1280.png Vambre in dress.png Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo2 540.png Tumblr op4u4l6pRa1tthlcmo1 540.png Tumblr ohzrb1X6Dc1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo2 1280.png Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo4 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ohzssvxBut1qd0vwyo6 1280.jpg Mm vambre keeperofthemask.gif 77f9621e6db1a50d5dbd97fb342616cf.png FB IMG 1505732268577.jpg Vambre Swat outfit.jpg Mighty-magiswords-episode-23-bad-man-oldman.jpg CARE1006291700024402 007 640x360.jpg CARE1006291700024381 006 640x360.jpg Vambre 2.png Vambre.png VambreWarrior.png Vambre brushed Oinkus.png Vambre wins.png Vambrebraintitle.PNG Vambreisnohandyman.PNG Vambreandzombiepumpkin.PNG VambreWarrior.jpg Tumblr odod2ukqD31qd0vwyo3 1280.jpg Tumblr ofgmbjhMz71vaup8zo1 1280.png Tumblr ofgmbjhMz71vaup8zo2 1280.png Tumblr nrc7e7DnSv1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oei807i5MV1vwsb7wo1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr oea1qcocPS1rlwz17o1 1280.png Tumblr otkecck0kQ1w5shq9o2 1280.png Tumblr otr7socSAP1snqz51o2 1280.png Tumblr oq87h6DvUs1wobdjpo1 1280.jpg Tumblr otao5uoQnk1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr ogmgdlmqoN1vaup8zo2 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo1 1280.png Tumblr ogi8u0PJhh1qk7b1yo5 1280.png Tumblr otee6cIyEh1wobdjpo1 1280.png Tumblr os2edvz2yA1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Boo.png Tumblr ogp79ubu2Y1ql9qz2o7 1280.png tumblr_opb6edh1ge1urihq7o1_540.jpg Tumblr ohmidsjNaY1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr oep6zw5ggw1vqgr5zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr oep6zw5ggw1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr oecacnb6Eo1vqgr5zo2 1280.jpg Tumblr of8dpk2aEu1qgt3neo1 1280.png Tumblr ofb22mYc2l1rlwz17o1 1280.png Tumblr nrkd6nsyce1tv2bz3o1 500.jpg Tumblr o5hdlyZsYP1qd0vwyo1 1280.png Tumblr npanobQQcL1qd0vwyo1 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:San Dogers Category:Warrior Family